The Gogeta Chronicles
by Poet
Summary: Basically a 'what if' type thing. Gogeta fights most of the major bad guys from DBZ, using sweet moves, etc.
1. Author's Note

My fourth fan fic... already?  
  
Anyway, if you've read my other DBZ fan fic's, you know my style of writing: huge battles. That's bascially what this is about: a huge battle. This is the battle of Majin Buu vs. Gogeta, but in an alternate storyline. In the show, Gogeta loses to Majin Buu. In this story, Gogeta destroys Majin Buu, and this is all about Gogeta's fights; against Majin Buu, etc. This fan fic is a bit odd. You do not have to read the chapters in order! Each chapter is a different battle. None of these battles are in specified order, this is basically a ' what if ' type thing. Another thing that you should note is that it's written in the first person. If you've read my first story that I attempted to do this, Ryoko's Vacation, you'd know that it sucked, so hopefully this one will be better.   
  
Also: a new move is introduced in the Gogeta Chronicles; Shao Kahn, the deadly snake attack. It's a yellow beam that comes out of the user's fingertips. It's almost like Piccolo's super beam cannon because it's swirly like that. Well, the first phase comes out looking like super beam cannon, and it homes in on the target, and when it hits the target, it renders the target paralyzed. Then a thinner beam goes through the swirls, leading it right to the target. The second beam destroys the target once it goes completely through. It's a cool move, and expect to see it in any of my future DBZ fan fics. The reason it's called the deadly snake attack is because I believe Shao Kahn means poison viper, and thats what the second beam is like.   
  
The Trunks in the Cell battle is future Trunks, and the Trunks and Goten in the Majin Buu battle are younger.  
  
This fan fic is pretty much never ending... so in your reviews, put which villian you would like to see Gogeta face off against and I'll try and do that. I'll also be making another fan fic about Gogeta again somewhere along the line.   
  
Well, thats about it. Please read/review, thanks!  
---Poet 


	2. Garlic Jr

His big, green, ugly body, bulging with veiny muscles shining with a nasty sweat-like substance stood in front of me. I almost threw up.   
"You reek."  
I could see his upper lip quiver with anger, but he retained calmness.   
"You should never, never, say that to me again, or I shall show no mercy."  
"Oh yeah? You reek."  
"Gogeta, you idiot!" I could hear Krillin over my shoulder. "Now he's even madder!"  
"Your puny friend is right. Now I will kill them all as well as you."  
I stood for another second, and then without saying anything, punched his jaw. It swung a little, and then Garlic Jr. yelled as loud as he probably could, and jumped. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to land on me.   
"Gogeta! Use your Final Blast attack! You can finish him right now!"  
"Krillin, wait! I want to have some fun with him!"  
"WELL AT LEAST GET OUT OF HIS WAY BEFORE HE LANDS ON YOU!!!"  
I paid no attention to him. I saw Garlic Jr.'s fat body in the distance. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a pencil. I dug the erasor into the ground so the point was facing up. I snickered. His body was getting closer. Five seconds away from impact I took a step back.  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!!"  
The shreik caused my ears to pop, so I covered them. When I took them off, my ears were still ringing.   
"Consider yourself dead, human!"  
I smirked. He lowered his hand to my head, and let out a beam. I tilted my head to the side, and it missed, and the ground exploded behind me.  
"Miss."  
I could tell his power level was rising with his anger. Good. I wanted a good battle out of him. He fired three more blasts, but this time they were red fireballs. I grabbed two fireballs in my hand, and kicked the third back at his stomache.  
"Ooooff!"  
With the other two fireballs burning in my hand, I threw them at his head. The first one caused his head to twitch, and the second caused him to reel backwards. I looked at my hands. The palms were brown from the heat. I turned back up to Garlic Jr. Still recovering. So I waited.  
"Gogeta, stop wasting time!!"  
I gave Krillin an angry look. Then I felt the forced of a brick smash into my head. I stepped back a few steps, and looked at Garlic Jr. His fist was bloody. I touched my cheek, the area he punched. It was bloody.   
He was laughing a hoarse laugh. I could tell I probably burnt out one or two of his vocal cords. Now I had to finish him. He launched a black ball, crackling with dark energy. I tried to grab it, but the shock from it ran through my veins. Now I was mad. I tried again to grab the black ball, and succeeded. I tried to walk with the black ball in my hands, but I could barely take a step. But I did. I lumbered forwards, and in 5 minutes, I was looking him right in his eye. He was still laughing, or else he would have finished me off while I was trying to walk. I forced a smile on my face, despite the dark energy that was like paralyzing me. I had to get rid of it quick before it did. So Garlic Jr. laughed some more, and I grabbed his lower jaw. I brought it lower, and shoved the black ball in his mouth. I could tell he was in great pain already. As the paralysis left my body, I slowed down. I shoved his lower jaw upwards, so his mouth was closed, and I punched him. I could tell the black ball of energy was going down his throat already, because his throat grew black. The blackness spread to his face, his limbs, and soon he was completely black. So I punched him, and he shattered. I turned to Krillin, and we both laughed. We flew away, back to Goku's home. Man, I sure could do for some of Chi-Chi's soup! 


	3. Frieza

I stood. Frieza's eye stared back at me. Oh, how I wanted to tear it right out of it's repulsive socket. Oh, I will. He struck first. He launched a destructo disk at me.   
"Ha ha ha! Already I have won!"  
I smirked. I jumped up, and the disk tried to rear up and slice me in half, but I landed completely on it. The energy delivered little pain to me, but it only made me more confident. I grabbed it's sharp edges, and the energy caused my hands to burn; as well as the sharpness caused my palms to bleed.  
I only smiled harder.  
I rotated my hands to the front of the blade,and reared it farther up, and did a loop-the-loop in the air.  
"WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
And I let go, and did a back flip to the ground.  
"Frieza, do that again!"  
Frieza backed up with a fearful look on his face. Then he calmed down.   
"Let's see you dodge this!"  
He fired a small purple beam from his fingertips. I ducked, and it hit the tree behind me. I stood up.  
"I dodged it."  
"Damn you!"   
"My turn."  
I let out a huge fireball, aimed straight at him!  
"Huh?"  
It hit him, and it smoked a hole the size of a golf ball right through his shoulder.  
"You didn't hurt me that bad! Ha hahaha!"  
He closed his eyes and reared back, as though it was some hilarious joke. But it really was for me. I silently sped toward him, and slammed my elbow right through his stomache. I could feel his grimy organs. I gagged, and dug my elbow deeper. Suddenly, my elbow came out through the other side. I pulled my elbow out, and fired a small energy beam at my elbow to sterilize it. All the crap that was on it before got burned off, giving me no pain at all. But Frieza was still alive, and I made him more angry then ever. Time to really kill him.   
"Frieza, how much do you like your tail?"  
Before he could even curse at me, I grabbed his tail and ran it through the hole I made in his body. I then pulled it over to his eye, and shoved it in. I looked away. I hated Frieza with every bone in my body, but I still didn't want to look at the immense violence of that action. I then pulled his tail so hard, that it came off. Now, Frieza, with one eye, no tail, and a hole through his body, was angrier then ever.  
"YOU WILL BURN FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!" he shouted at me.  
"I don't care, ugly."  
"Grrrhhhh.... AHHHH!"  
A huge beam the size of a mountain pulsed through his hand. He knew he would die, so he was finishing the job for me.. as well as trying to finish me as well. As quickly as I could, I blasted a hole in the ground. I dove in, and looked up. I saw the beam pulsing above me. I chuckled. I had destroyed Frieza. As soon as the beam dissipated, I flew off, leaving the remains of Frieza and the small area that he destroyed behind. 


	4. Cell

I watched from behind a giant boulder. I was watching Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin fight the little grey blobs helplessly. The little grey blobs were like little versions of Cell, while the cowardly Cell sat laughing. I was angry, for reasons: one, because they wouldn't let me fight Cell with them, two, because they were losing, and three because Cell was laughing at them. I had some Senzu beans in my pocket, and that was it. Nothing too helpful to help them destroy Cell. But I couldn't sit and watch any longer. I flew out of behind the rock, and Trunks' grey dude looked at me. I saw Trunks punch it hard, and I bashed it's head in. The little thing exploded into dust. I turned to Piccolo's grey guy, and burst it into sand with an energy blast. 2 down, 4 to go. I glanced at Cell breifly, and saw that his laughter had stopped. I turned back, and saw three grey guys closing in on me. I grabbed one by the neck and squeezed, and he exploded into powder. I saw Krillin was hurt badly, and I got creative. I took a Senzu Bean out and threw it as hard as I could at a grey guy. It went right through, the grey guy exploded, and Krillin caught the Senzu Bean. 4 more. I sped through one, another dusty explosion, and helpd Krillin up. I elbowed another grey guy. 2 more to go. I fired a red fireball, and one exploded in flaming dust, and I walked up to the last one. He tried to fire an energy blast at me, but I slapped it away. I could have ripped his dusty little brains out, but I remembered I was on TV, and knew I had to finish him really cool. I eyed him, and grabbed his legs. I spun around, and let go. He went flying, and I sped after him. I caught up, grabbed his leg, and became severed, and he exploded into dust. The grey guys were eliminated...  
Now I have to destroy Cell. I landed two feet away from him. I looked him right in his cold eyes. All I could sense was hatred and loathing for me, and... jealosy? He spoke.  
"Why are you here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean exactly what I said... why are you fighting me? And not them?"  
He pointed towards the others.  
"Because you are evil."   
"So? I have not harmed earth. I have only harmed those who deserve it."  
I said nothing. Then I remembered the little grey guys who I was fighting five minutes ago, and I punched him, hard, right in his face.  
"It seems you have chosen the wrong side. I can offer you no postition on my team now..."  
I doubted he even had a team, so I didn't care.   
I chargd up another red fireball, and blasted his wing off.  
"Ouch! That hurt you little-- "  
Before he could finish, I blasted his other wing off. He was so angry, he launched a giant beam missle. I ducked, and it swerved away. He then came at me. I noticed that his lower arm was glowing blue. His arm had energy flowing in it! Even a touch would sizzle by skin down to the bone! I rolled under him, carefully avoiding his radiant-blue arm, and fired a gattling cannon. The energy particles blasted into him, putting little marks into his skin. I fired more energy particles than usual, hoping it would help destroy him... the energy loss was making me tired. I would have to finish him quickly. When I stopped, he had little burns all over him.  
"Now it's my turn!"  
He used the same move as I did, except his gattling cannon... was making me bleed! Every particle that hit me caused me to lose blood... after 15 minutes of his gattlling cannon, I decided...  
I was going to die. And he knew he had won.  
"Hey! Gogeta!"  
I saw a little tiny object flying though the air. Cell's last attack...  
But the object landed in my hand. I looked at it...  
A senzu bean!!  
I ate it, and my power was restored. I looked at Cell. He still had the same smug look.  
"A senzu bean? How pathetic. I will kill you this time!"  
Another barrage of Cell's gatling cannon, but I dodged it.  
"Damn!"  
He tried again, but I slid underneath him. He aimed his hand down at me, and launched a beam missle. I sped away, and watched him explode with the ground under him. But he was still alive! I went back down, and punched him twice, and then launching a Kahmehahmehah Wave at him. He exploded. I had won!! The other rushed to congratulate me, and I smiled at the camera. 


	5. Majin Buu

I stared at his pink body, and right away, I knew this would be a tough battle. This wouldn't just be me fighting though. I had Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten helping out. Right now he was sleeping. I would have to destroy him swiftly. I charged, and launched my first attack, my newest move, Shao Kahn. It homed in on him, and latched onto his body. Then he was paralyzed. The second beam traversed through the first, and it was almost about to torch him, when Trunks threw a stick in front of the beam.   
"Dammit, you little idiot! We could have destroyed him by now!"  
Piccolo was scared. He really didn't want to fight Majin Buu... but I did. I wanted to wipe him out my way.   
Majin Buu erupted when he woke up.  
"Who awake Majin Buu? Who want to be candy, and have Majin Buu eat them?!"  
"I do."  
"Gogeta, you idiot! Why do you always do that to your enemies?!"   
Piccolo hissed.  
Majin Buu ran at me, and I stepped aside, and he tripped over a rock.   
"Ow! Majin Buu is angry now!"  
I charged up for another Shao Kahn attack, but he tackled me. Piccolo fired his special beam cannon, and it blew Majin Buu right off me. Then Goten and Trunks started to launch small beam attacks at Majin Buu. He was infuriated. He almost turned me into choclate, but I dodged, and it turned a rock into choclate. Good. He thought he had eaten me. I quickly flew behind a tree. While he battled Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks, I began charging up for Shao Kahn. I was fully charged within 15 minutes. I spun around, and saw a weary Piccolo struggling to defend Trunks and Goten.  
"Piccolo, move!"  
He moved, and my Shao Kahn slapped into Majin Buu. He was finished. The snake beam rushed through the paralysis beam, and he was finished. We all collapsed onto the ground... thankfull. 


End file.
